


Nothing to Celebrate

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Desire Series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desire, F/M, Light Angst, New Year's Eve, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel the stubble of her bed mate from the previous night on her shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Celebrate

Brienne’s eyes slipped open and her body immediately tensed as she realized she had fallen asleep last night. Her first instinct was to take flight, but she was too frozen with fear to do so. She could feel the stubble of her bed mate from the previous night on her shoulder. He was curled behind her, one arm around her waist, his hand gripping her right breast with his leg thrown over her own.

She was trapped in his strong embrace.

Bienne closed her eyes as she forced herself to relax and think of a way to escape her current position before the morning sun could bring light to her appearance. Brienne knew she was no beauty. She didn’t believe herself to be hideous, but past experiences have told her she didn’t want to be around for the morning after. She couldn’t stomach those moments; the pain and embarrassment always seemed to break through the steel walls she built around herself.

She shifted, mistakenly rubbing her bare butt against him. Jaime grunted and stretched against her, squeezing her breast enticingly before rolling her over, green eyes meeting her with an expression that said I’m not quite done with you just yet.

She shivered.

88

_Brienne’s hand shook as she carefully touched up her lipstick. She sighed as she closed the cap and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. She found having long hair softened her features and she took great care to make sure it never became the brittle mess it was known to be when not properly cared for. She stepped away from the mirror, brushing her hands down the pretty blue dress she had bought on impulse. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone urgently knocked on the door._

_She hated parties. She was always uncomfortable in social situations, but it was New Year’s Eve and Tyrion said she had to come. ‘It isn’t as if you have plans,’ He had said casually. ‘So come.’_

_He was right of course, she didn’t have real plans, but the fact remains she didn’t belong here._

888

Brienne swallowed nervously as she tried to cover up with the sheet which lay crumpled next to her on the pillow, but Jaime reached up and snatched it out of her hands, tossing it away so that she remained exposed to his very heated green eyed gaze.

“I find it quite amusing that you’re trying to hide from me.” He smiled as his eyes slid down her naked form. “Even after everything we did last night. “

Brienne shivered as his hand stroked up her side. “I—I should go.” She said, hating the way her voice trembled.

“Should you?” Jaime asked softly, his hand exploring the curve of her thigh. “I think you should stay blue eyes.” It was a nickname he had deemed to give Brienne last night which did nothing short of confuse her. It wasn’t the most original name given to her as yes, her eyes were blue, but she didn't see what was so special about them.

888

_Brienne clutched her glass of wine as if it were a life line, her eyes scanning the crowd of dancing and laughing people. She had already declined the two offers she had gotten to dance. She wasn't good at dancing; too clumsy and uncoordinated._

_“Brienne?”_

_Of course. Of course tonight would be the night she would run into her ex. She placed her wine glass down and slowly turned, tensing as she came face to face with Hyle. She quietly took him in, noting the very subtle differences in his appearance. His hazel eyes held amusement as he returned her gaze, that same irritating smirk on his lips as he tightened his arm around his date. “Hello Hyle.” She greeted flatly._

_His smile widened. “What are you doing here?” He asked softly. “I thought you’d returned to Tarth.”_

_Brienne felt herself flush from irritation and embarrassment. “Why would I do that?” She asked stiffly, glaring as he shrugged casually._

_“I figured after everything had happened-“ He trailed off with another shrug._

_Brienne wanted to punch that smirk off of his face. After everything happened? He said it so casually as if using her to get closer to her father was nothing. She truly believed he had loved her. She had been happy someone had finally looked beyond her appearance, but it had all been a lie. Her gaze slid toward the piece of arm candy hanging off of him, watching her with clear pity in her eyes. She quickly turned. “I have to go.”_

_88_

She really should go.

Jaime kissed along her lips, softly, teasing her along her cheek and breast as his hand moved down her body, slipping between her thighs and massaging her clit, until her breathing increased. Brienne moaned.

“There you are.” He murmured while lowering his head to bite and flick his tongue across one rosy nipple. He thrust two fingers inside of her, impressed at how wet she was. “Wet for me already blue eyes?”

Brienne felt herself flush in embarrassment from his words, wanting to close her thighs and roll away from him, but her body would not cooperate with her thoughts. She gasped as his fingers curled and he chuckled, moving onto the other breast, his eyes filled with passion.

888

_Brienne walked blindly through the party goers, pushing her way through the throng of people to get to a safe place. She stumbled onto the large balcony, sliding the door closed behind her. She wrapped her arms about herself as the cool night air of King’s Landing touched her skin. After two years she had thought she was through with this! Five minutes in the same room as Hyle and she was back to feeling this way; on the verge of tears all because of an asshole who used her. She whimpered as she ran her hands through her hair, a nervous gesture she had never gotten rid of as a child._

_“Having a bad night?”_

_Brienne started at the sound of that deep familiar voice. She glanced to her right, surprised to see Jaime Lannister leaning casually against the wall, clad in a dark grey suit; perfect golden hair gleaming and soft. Perfect chiseled jaw with eyes the color of jade._

_Shit._

888

“I can’t wait to fuck you again.” Jaime murmured boldly as he kissed her thoroughly, his mouth sucking obscenely on her tongue.

She felt herself flush even more by his vulgarity, but still Brienne’s brain short circuited momentarily. If she was honest with herself she couldn’t either, not with the way his fingers continued their skillful ministrations. Her eyes briefly met his intense gaze and she closed them, unable to stand it; even though she had once dreamed of a man looking at her the way he currently was.

Like she was someone to be desired.

88

_Jaime Lannister, executive director of design and construction at Lannister Architects, stood against the wall with a casual grace that had Brienne blinking rapidly to make sure he wasn’t a mirage. She had heard rumors that he had finally returned from his four year engagement in Dorne where he worked on numerous projects, one of them the multi-million dollar Sun Spear tower._

_She doesn’t know much about the eldest Lannister, aside from the very few times she had walked in on Tyrion speaking to him over the phone feeling horrified at the way they joked with one another._

_“I— I should go.” She said softly, stopping when Jaime raised his hand to stop her._

_“What for?” He asked softly. He spread his arms wide. “The balcony is big enough for the two of us.” He tilted his head as he regarded her silently, clearly taking in her size. “Well, almost.”_

88

She really truly should be going.

His lips brushed against her own as his fingers curled inside of her, hitting a spot that had her gasping and grasping for his shoulders and suddenly all thoughts of leaving fled her mind as she surrendered to the pleasure.

88

_The comment was clearly in reference to her size and Brienne glared at him; not in the mood to take anyone’s shit._

_Jaime’s smile faded as he sighed with a shake of his head. “My apologies.” He said softly. “This time of year isn’t one of my favorites. It makes me a bit prickly you see.”_

_That was no excuse to be rude to anyone. However, Brienne kept her thoughts to herself, instead opting to move further away from him. She leaned over the balcony, her gaze straying to the large full moon with surprise. It reminded her of Tarth._

_“Beautiful isn’t it?”_

_Brienne again jumped in surprise. She turned to glance briefly at Jaime, wondering how it was possible for someone to be so handsome. She nodded. “It reminds me of home.” She said before she could stop herself._

_“Hmm,” he said. “I’m Jaime by the way.”_

_“I know who you are.” She said and he raised an eyebrow, the same arrogant smirk sliding back onto his face._

88

Brienne was never one for surrender of any kind, but this time it seemed like a good choice. Her hands slid into Jaime’s golden hair as she pulled his mouth closer. Her hips moved of their own accord, pleasure coursing through her as his fingers continued to plunge in and out with a pace that was slowly driving her insane. Her hand crept down and stroked the length of his cock.

“Oh fuck.” He gasped against her lips. “Squeeze harder, blue eyes.” He ordered roughly.

“My name is Brienne.” She gasped out as she did as he requested, squeezing him rougher, feeling a swirl of satisfaction from his very loud groan of approval.

88

_“Yet I don’t know who you are.”_

_“That’s a shame.” Brienne said and he chuckled._

_“I suppose I deserved that.”_

_“You suppose correctly.” She said curtly. She could still feel his eyes on her, but she ignored him for as long as she could. Usually the outdoors calmed her whenever she was upset, but she found she could not relax. She could still feel the subtle ache deep inside her chest. She could still feel the heat of his gaze on her. She sighed, once again wondering why her good sense seemed to disappear. “Brienne.” She said softly. “My name is Brienne.”_

_88_

“No.” She moaned when he suddenly removed his fingers from her. She had been so close! “Why did you stop?” She asked as kissed her again with a grin. She opened her mouth to his again, sighing as his lips moved down to kiss her neck, between her breast and lower.

“I’m just getting started.” His liquid voice said before lowering his face between her thighs.

88

_“Brienne.” Jaime repeated. He tilted his head to the side as a flash of recognition formed in his eyes. “You’re my brother’s secretary.”_

_Brienne bristled at that. “I’m his team leader.” She corrected._

_He nodded. “Right.” He was still staring at her, his gaze so piercing and direct Brienne had to fight the urge she felt to squirm. “You—are quite different from the way he described you.”_

_She sighed heavily as she met his gaze with her own, hesitant to even ask. “And how exactly did he describe me?”_

_“Well he said you were tall.” Jaime paused for a moment before continuing. “He never said you were this tall.”_

_Brienne laughed despite herself, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as Jaime watched her with an amused gaze._

_“Well, now that I’ve offended you and made you laugh all in the same night I say it’s time we shared a drink.”_

88

“Oh!” Brienne screamed which she was sure she was going to be embarrassed about later on, but at the moment she couldn’t bring herself to care. Jaime’s tongue was—skillful. He left no stone unturned, flicking his tongue against her, two of his fingers probing her again, drawing more wetness from her. Brienne whimpered, her large hands falling to rest on his hair, pushing him harder against her, urging him to suck harder.

“Please.” She whimpered as he groaned against her like a man starving, the vibrations from the sound shooting right through her. Her eyes widened as he suddenly lifted his head, his mouth and chin wet.

“What-“ She trailed off as he wiped his glistening mouth off with the back of his hand. “I can’t believe you.” She panted.

Jaime licked his lips as his gaze darkened considerably. He caressed her thigh. “Sit up please? On your hands and knees.”

888

_He had pulled a large bottle of Dornish wine seemingly from nowhere. “Sorry for the lack of glasses.” He said._   
_“I thought it was tradition to drink champagne during New Year’s Eve.” Still she took the offered bottle from his hands and took a careful sip._

_Jaime shrugged. “Screw tradition. Champagne is for celebration and I see nothing to celebrate.” He said, watching as she took another sip._

_“Your brother does.” Brienne said softly, idly wondering where Tyrion had disappeared to._

_“He loves a good party.” Jaime said, taking the bottle she had passed to him. “I hate them.”_

_Brienne nodded. “I couldn’t agree with you more.”_

_They passed the bottle back and forth to each other in relative silence. The longer Brienne partook, the more she could feel herself loosening up; smiling and laughing easily at Jaime’s witty remarks and dark humor._

_She was actually enjoying herself._

_“Your face is as red as a tomato.” Jaime points out which only makes her face redden even further._

_Brienne, usually sensitive only pushes Jaime’s shoulder. “Shut up.” She said. “It’s the alcohol.”_

_“So you say.” He says, catching_ _her hand in his own. “Are you sure it has nothing to do with my handsome face?’_

_Despite herself, Brienne’s stomach gave an odd flutter as she realized he hadn’t let go of her hand. God he was arrogant, but he almost had a right to be. “Don’t flatter yourself.”_

_Jaime’s other hand went to his chest. “I’m wounded blue eyes.”_

_Frowning Brienne opened her mouth to reply, but trailed off as the sight of King’s Landing’s New Year’s fireworks caught her eye. She turned with a gasp from the colors that exploded in the sky. She’d never witnessed them this up close before. It was beautiful._

_“Happy New Year Brienne.”_

_She turned to face him with a small smile starting with surprise from the look in his eyes. “What?” She asked._

_Jaime tilted his head slightly as he said his words carefully. “You have extraordinary eyes.”_

_Brienne is startled by his words, even more startled by their apparent truth. Jaime was_ _looking at her in a way she couldn't understand. His gaze held something that made her insides twist and turn. She kissed him._

 

888

Brienne complied with his request, moving onto her hands and knees, spreading her knees wide apart. Her eyes slipped closed as she felt the first brush of his cock, slipping inside of her.

He placed one hand at her hip, squeezing gently as he buried the other in her hair. He tugged it as he thrust forward and she whimpered in pleasure.

“Fuck Brienne, you’re so tight. So fucking wet and hot. You want me to fuck you harder?”

“Yes.” She moaned as his thrusts deepened, his pace quickening. She could feel everything began to spiral out of control. Being mercilessly teased and brought on the brink of climax right before being denied to come had Brienne screaming out her climax.

Jaime groaned as she became even slicker. He wrapped an arm around her before she could fall forward, still thrusting inside of her. He pulled her back against him and she lay her head back against his shoulder.

888

_Jaime reacted with shocked pleasure, pulling her closer as he returned her kiss, stealing the breath from her. She pulled away from his mouth with a gasp; her whole body trembling, every nerve aware and firing as his lips moved down her jaw and behind her ear._

_“Come home with me?” He murmured softly. He brushed his lips against her own. “Brienne, come home with me?”_

_“Yes.” She answered before her logical mind could talk her out of it. “Okay.”_

88

Brienne kept her eyes lowered as she slipped into her dress. Jaime was silently watching her, having given up on convincing her to get back into bed. She could feel his eyes on her, practically burning a hole through her.

Where were her shoes?

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” He asked again for the third time. “I make an amazing omelet.”

She spotted her shoes underneath his pants and she leaned down, her movements jerky and unsteady, nearly jumping out of her skin when his hand suddenly ran up her thigh. “I’m not hungry.” She lied, stepping away from his bed. She met his gaze, surprised from the flash of disappointment in his eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

He sighed and slid out of the bed naked, smirking when she flushed and turned away from him. “At least let me walk you to the door.” He said.

“You don’t have to.” She said, keeping her head turned while listening to the rustle of clothing being put on.

“Nonsense. What kind of a host would I be then?” He said softly. He carefully reached for her hand.

Brienne turned to look at him, startled by his sudden grip on her hand. “You don’t have to.” She repeated.

“But I want to.” He said, gently pulling her out of the bedroom. They walked slowly toward the door pausing to pull her closer for one final kiss.

Brienne stiffened and she placed her hands gently against his chest intending to push him away, but as soon as his lips touched hers she melted against him. Jaime pulled her closer with a groan, wrapping one hand around her neck and the other around her waist. Their lips moved slowly against one another and Brienne’s mouth opened when she felt the first brush of his tongue against her lips silently asking to gain entrance. She sighed.

There it was again. That pleasurable feeling that was slowly making her brain short circuit and all rational behavior fly out the window. Her hand slid up arm toward his shoulder and she squeezed as she felt the first brush of his tongue against her own. Needing to breathe, she pulled away first, meeting Jaime’s heavy gaze as they both fought to catch their breath. She swallowed down the heavy rush of desire she felt rising within her and stepped away from him, fighting the urge she felt to pull him closer.

“I should go.” She said quietly.

Jaime gave her a soft smile as he reached over to open his apartment door. “I’ll see you around blue eyes.”

88

Brienne made it home in fifteen minutes, kicking off her shoes and sliding into bed. Her eyes gazed sightlessly at her ceiling, body trembling as images of last night and this morning flashed through her mind. If she closed her eyes she could imagine the unyielding pleasure she had been given. Pleasure she has never before experienced.

She rolled out of bed and nearly floated into the bathroom, gasping in surprise when she glanced up into the mirror. Her hair was wild, her skin flushed and littered with love bites; her lips which were naturally full were incredibly swollen and red. She looked like a different woman; like a woman who had been ravished. She turned away from the mirror, her eyes tearing up in a ridiculous fashion. She quickly undressed and slid into the shower. Jaime’s green eyed gaze was burned onto her brain and she felt another frisson of desire course through her body as she idly wondered what the rest of the year had in store for her.


End file.
